


New Beginnings

by TheLastCelestial023



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Echotale Sans - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Humans mess up alot, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mixed Pokemon Breeds, Multi, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set in Pokemon universe, Sexual Humor, Skeletons as Pokemon, Slow Build, Underfell Sans (Undertale), forced evolution, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCelestial023/pseuds/TheLastCelestial023
Summary: Angel, a lone luxray dealing with the betrayal of his old trainer, along with his brother and three other pack mates, have traveled many lands, met new Pokemon( and some rivals) ... Life couldn't be better for them. Until ... He meets a trainer by the name of Andrew and his Pokemon. Unbeknown to them, their fates were destined to meet for each side to have a new beginning."It's always hard to deal with injuries mentally, but I like to think about it as a new beginning. I can't change what happened, so the focus needs to go toward healing and coming back stronger than before."Carli Lloyd





	1. Info Card

**Author's Note:**

> There will be switching between POVS ( ex. Angel's Pov, Andrew's Pov ) but will always go back to Third Pov eventually, But for now it will be just Third Pov
> 
> Smut chapters will be shown with this* beside it.  
> Fluff will be ~  
> Angst: X
> 
> And there will be a certain Naruto character in this story.
> 
> This is just Info on the OC group; there will be additions soon enough.

Info Card:

More will be added later. Also these are mostly Fakemons so the mixes are not real; mostly fan-made for the story.

 

  * Angel: Luxray 
    * Type: Lightning /Fire
    * Ability: Guts, Intimidate
    * Height: 4’07”
    * Weight: 90.9 lbs.
    * Level: 35
    * Moves: Thunder Fang, Charge, Spark, Wild Charge( when angered), Will’o wisp ( learned from his brother)
  * Alpha: Houndoom/Mightyena 
    * Type: Fire/Dark
    * Ability: Flash Fire, Dark Aura
    * Height: 4’07”
    * Weight: 77.7 lbs.
    * Level: 30
    * Moves: Fire Fang, Beat up, Shadow ball™, Punishment™
  * Hex: Leafeon/Vaporeon 
    * Type: Grass/water
    * Ability: Leaf Guard, Water Absorb
    * Height: 3’03”
    * Weight: 57.2 lbs
    * Level: 33
    * Moves: Magical Leaf, Grass Whistle, Hydro Pump, Aurora Beam
  * Drago: Charizard/Articuno 
    * Type: Fire/Ice
    * Ability: Tough Claws, Pressure
    * Height: 5’07”
    * Weight: 199.7 lbs.
    * Level: 33
    * Moves: Dragon Rage, Fire Spin, Ice beam, Mirror Coat
  * Dream: Liepard/Espeon 
    * Type: Dark/Psychic
    * Ability: Synchronize, Limber
    * Height: 3’07”
    * Weight: 82.7 lbs.
    * Level: 50
    * Moves: Night Slash, Taunt, Rest, Dream Eater




	2. The Meeting of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All souls are lost until they are found.”  
> ― Kate McGahan
> 
> Hex is in the wrong place at the wrong time and a rival shows his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts: Italics
> 
> Warning: Slight cursing and mentions of dark humor 
> 
> Any questions can be written in the comments below and I will try to answer as soon as I can.

The smell of charcoal blew through the leaves that lightly swayed in the wind. Anyone walking through the large Ilex forest, you would think that it was always night. The only noises heard were several Hoothoots and the screeches of Zubats. The tall grass concealed Pokémon from seeking eyes, especially the more ‘violent’ ones, who wouldn't give up a chance to create chaos to Trainers or other Pokémon moving through.

“ACK!!”

The sudden shriek disturbed nearby Weedles, who was quick enough to scurry away.

The shriek came from a Leafeon who had a head-on collision with a stray Pidgey that had flown too low to catch a Caterpie for its dinner. Both parties fell backward onto their backs from the unintentional Head-butt, but the Pidgey was quick to snap out of it and stood right back up glaring at the Leafeon who slowly stood back up while rubbing the bruise on his head. The two were locked into a glaring contest with each other with neither side backing down.

“What are you glaring at, birdbrain?! You’re the one who ran into me!” The Leafeon seemed to have a tribal-like accent making his already light voice have a slightly deeper tone” I bet you were thinking with your stomach instead of your head. Maybe you should watch where the hell you were-“The bird in question used a Quick Attack knocking the Leafeon onto his back, and then started to peck at his chest and head.

“Ow!! Hey, quit it you overgrown chicken!”

 The unexpected pecking assault as soon as it started, it ended. The eeveeloution moaned in pain as his eyes closed so they wouldn't get pecked at next. When the attack ended, he opened one eye and glanced up at the Pidgey who appeared to be staring at something behind him. He waved a paw in front of the frozen Pidgeys face, but there was no response from the birdie on his abdomen.

_Screw it…_

The Leafeon was about to push the unmoving body off of his stomach until he felt a difference in the air. Being a Leafeon, he had a slight type advantage in forests and grasslands so he was able to tell the tell-tale sign of electricity in the air and it seemed to originate from behind them.

Uh-oh. There was only one Pokémon he knew that had that type of effect.

 Sure enough, a shadow of a massive form was behind the Leafeon and seemed to cover the two in darkness. A piercing purple eye stared down at the Pidgey which had started to shake in fear from the intimidating stare. The figure opened its mouth showing rows of canine-like teeth, sharpened to the point where it almost looked like sabers. A deep voice suddenly boomed into the silence of the forest.

“Boo.”

The Bird Pokémon squawked in terror and flew off into the trees.

 A massive claw stretched down under the Leafeon’s tanned abdomen and with ease was able to support the eeveeloution onto his paws. The claw then went to where it was, as the form stood over the shorter Pokémon, whose height was only to half his front leg.

“You okay Hex? What happened?” The larger Pokémon had a worried lilt to his voice as he saw the many bruises and cuts on the Leafeon’s body from the bird’s sharp beak.

Said Leafeon, now called Hex,  huffed as he looked up into the worried purple eye of his friend “Just a dumb accident. The stupid bird flew too low for a Caterpie and ran straight into me. “He gave a wince feeling the pain returning from the bump on his head “Someone needs to teach that bird flying lessons. “

 “Or maybe you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“ …. Shut up …”

 A deep chuckle was Hex’s only reply.

“Were you able to find a water source?”

“Yeah, there’s a lake not too far from here. We can probably rest there for a while and figure out what to do next.”

The bigger Pokémon nods and leaned down using his teeth to clamp down onto Hex’s neck gently and picked him up, like he was a newborn Eevee. The Pokémon started to walk in the opposite direction ignoring the protests of the Pokémon in his jaws.

After a mile or so, the two Pokémon reached a cave hidden by the surrounding tall grass. The cave was big enough to fit up to 5 or 6 Pokémon or one large Charizard. The grass that surrounded it was in the form of a half circle and tall enough to hide the bigger Pokémon’s frame. There was a fire burning in the center of the cave with three other Pokémon surrounding it for warmth, well except one.

The fire illuminated the bigger Pokémon’s frame when he walked in with Hex still in his jaws. The Pokémon was a male Luxray, but he was no average Luxray. Where there would usually be black was instead a pure white with stripes of purple behind his front legs. The star on his tail was still its golden shine with added purple tips. The Luxray simply placed the Leafeon near the flames so he can warm up and recuperate from his wounds. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon sat next to a black canine that seemed to be asleep by its slow steady breathing.

The Leafeon’s form was also illuminated by the fire’s bright embers. The male Leafeon had a slightly darker fur shade than other leafeons. His eyes, when he opened them, were bright green in his left eye and a dark red for his right.

“What happened to you?”

The voice came from a Charizard who was staring down at the Leafeon with confusion. His scales were a bright blue like that of Articuno’s feathers. His eyes were of an icy blue like that of his counterpart; The Mega Charizard. The only things that were off about this dragon were his left arm was replaced with that of a titanium bionic arm, and his right eye was a bionic eye with the same shade as his left.

Hex didn't answer. He stared into the flames for more than five or so minutes till he relented to the dragon’s curious gaze.

“I … Got in a fight with a bird …”

“And … You lost?”

Hex glared at the Charizard who seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh but was failing miserably.

“I didn't lose Drago! The stupid chicken with wings caught me off-guard!!”

 The dragon-now Drago- started to laugh, falling onto his back as he laughed even harder from Hex’s attempts to pacify the situation.

“You  ... You lost … To a Bird!! Hahahaha!”

Hex blushed from embarrassment as his leaf ears went down slightly looking away from the laughing Pokémon. Drago slowly started to calm down from his fit, rubbing his teary eyes. The Charizard smiled gently calming down and walked over to his embarrassed pack mate. 

“I’m sorry Hex. It’s just I didn't expect you to lose to a bird.”

Hex didn't look at Drago, still feeling embarrassment throughout his body, but when he saw Drago’s smiling face from the corner of his eye he slowly turned his head back to meet Drago’s gaze. He couldn't stay mad at this guy, no matter how many fights they have been in. His voice was a nothing but a whisper when he responded “It’s … Its okay Drago. Let’s never speak of this again okay?” The dragon simply nodded in agreement, now smiling wider showing off his sharpened teeth.

The Luxray and the now awake canine were watching the whole thing go down; amusement showed in the Luxray’s face, and annoyance on the canine’s from being awakened. Drago and Hex jumped from the rough, deep voice that seemed to bounce off the cave walls giving off an intimidating atmosphere.

“Any reason why the laughter was necessary, Drago?  And, especially at your pack mate’s pain?”

Drago swallowed nervously, as he looked toward the canine “Hehe sorry, Alpha, but you have to agree it’s kind of ironic." His ears went down seeing the blank look the black hellhound gave. The canine sighed as he slowly stood up, stretching his body, detecting the pops his back and joints gave off. The clacking of the bone guards on his chest and legs were the only sound heard, except for the crackling of the embers every now and then as the hellhound walked in front of Drago staring up at him with one deep crimson eye.

 The response that came after wasn't what they all were expecting from Alpha.

“I know. Your heart is in the right place, Drago. “Alpha’s sharpened canines glinted in the flames as he gave an amused smirk “And you accuse me of dark humor?” The Charizard stuttered for a response, to Alpha’s amusement. A dark paw gently touched the dragon’s muzzle which made the dragon instantly stop feeling the heat from the touch. “As Hex said, let’s put that incident behind us, hm?” The dragon nodded rapidly, giving the hound a toothy grin.

The hellhound nods as he went back to his place next to the Luxray. The male-named Alpha- looked to be an experiment gone wrong? Right?  Alpha’s body was still that of a Mightyena having the markings under his eyes, but his underbelly wasn’t its natural light grey of his kind; it had dimmed to a deeper shade of gray. Bone protectors like that of the Houndooms connected to his front legs and his chest, but they seemed to be sharper and more arched like that of the Houndoom’s horns. A black collar was around his throat; it had a broken ruby in the middle with a crack almost breaking it in half.

“Why is everyone talking so loudly?”

The slightly feminine voice came from a liepard; his coat was more of a lighter purple and his eyes were a blank white as if he was blind. A gem like that of an Espeon’s was embedded in the middle of his forehead. The Liepard was staring at the four with an annoyed look, but the fatigue made the impact it gave lessen. The Luxray gave a slight chuckle at how cute the liepard looked.

“Sorry Dream, we didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Eh, it doesn’t matter. At least I’m awake, so don’t worry about it, Angel.”

The Luxray-named Angel- nodded smiling gently.

“So … what’s the plan?”

Hex smirked.

“We go to the lake tomorrow, what else?”

The five Pokémon chatted and planned for whatever tomorrow brings, unaware that it will soon change their lives.

 

The next day, the weather was excellent; not a single cloud in the sky with the sun shining radiantly down onto the earth below. The wind that had followed soon after was cool and gentle making the leaves in the trees bend like they were dancing an ancient dance. The vibrations of a Pidgey’s chirps filled the air adding to the relaxing mood. A stray leaf slowly descended to the earth after being torn off the tree.

That same leaf lands on the muzzle of a sleeping Vulpix, who sneezed from the ticklish sensation. After rubbing its nose, the Vulpix only yawns cutely and goes back to its peaceful slumber.

A trainer was sleeping against the same tree, which was near a lake and next to the exit of Ilex forest. The Vulpix was resting on his lap, seemingly unaware of anything except for the calm breeze and relaxing atmosphere.

“L-Leafeon!!”

The sound of a Leafeons call pierces the still silence, followed by the noise of splashing coming from the lake. When the Pokémon came back up to the surface it wasn’t only a Leafeon, but its lower body resembled more of a Vaporeon’s its back claws were more shaped making them built for swimming, and now had a Vaporeon's tail which was blended in with shades of green and red, and on its face were green-blue fins with the edges covered in red.

The Fox Pokémon woke up slowly after hearing the sudden splash from the lake; it looked over quietly and spotted no more than five Pokémon coming out of the forest’s dense exit. One of those five was now swimming around happily its fin splashing on the water’s surface as the four others either drank from the lake or rested in the shade of the trees.

_Hm? I’ve never seen these guys around here before._

The Vulpix’s thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his Trainer-who was called Andrew- start to wake up. Andrew stretched and yawned feeling invigorated after his rest, as he sat there he saw his Vulpix gazing back up at him. With a smile, he strokes the Vulpix’s head lightly feeling the fluffy red fur. The reason he woke up is he heard the splashing as well; he looked toward the sound and blinked in astonishment and slight confusion as he noticed the new visitors.

Now Andrew is an artist, he had an eye for anything out of the ordinary especially when it came to Pokémon. The first Pokémon he saw was the Luxray, which was drinking from the lake. At first glimpse, he thought its white fur was a trick of the light but he saw that it was white, and it seemed to have bandages covering its right eye down to its neck. The second was the Liepard sleeping on the Luxray’s back, the gem on its head shone in and out. As he was examining the two Pokémon, he was unaware of the hellhound mix staring him down as half its face was covered in a bone-like mask, and it's bone guards gave off a threatening clack when it slowly sat up.

Andrew didn’t want to let this moment pass, so he seized his sketchbook beside him and started to sketch the two, who were closer to him. A roar echoed from the air to which the Luxray had behaved toward with the way its ears had perked up. Just as the Luxray looked up, an ice looking Charizard flew past and then circled over the group before landing beside the lake. The Luxray gave off a low roar, almost like he was calling the eeveeloution out of the water and preparing the others to leave the area. The hellhound had its mouth somewhat open as it breathed the air for any welcoming caves or dens.

While Andrew was drawing the two Pokémon, he noticed – out of the corner of his eye- a couple of trainers seemed to be nearing the group. This was going to be a problem. He looked toward his Vulpix who was sitting beside him. The Vulpix gave a slight nod in understanding as he ran toward the rocks – jumping onto each one with ease – making it easier for him to reach the group. When he started hopping over to them, his natural red fur started to turn white and brown eyes turned baby-blue. He lands comfortably in front of the group, as the new white-furred male Vulpix knew he had to get the group out of there and fast. The Vulpix’s voice was soothing when he looked up at the leader, who seemed to be Angel.

“I know where you guys can find a den to rest in for the night.”

Angel looked down at the Vulpix, just now noticing the fox's appearance. His exposed purple eye glowed slightly down at the male as his ears gave a slight twitch hearing footsteps approaching closer and closer. He had to act fast.

“And, where is the cave that you speak of? Don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood for interruptions.”

The Vulpix nodded. “Follow me.” The fox began in the path of the den he spoke of, seeing the group starting to follow.

Andrew suddenly got up seeing a familiar face, and one he was not in the mood in seeing.

Gary.

“What do you want Gary?”

Gary smiled back; following him were three other Trainers, who seemed to be his companions. Oh, how Andrew wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

“Hello to you as well Andrew. Nothing you should be too concerned about, just searching for some Pokémon to add to our teams.”

One of the trainers noticed the group. The Trainer rushed toward the group and called out his Pikachu “Gary! Found some Pokémon over here! Let’s go get them Pikachu!”

The Vulpix and Angel looked to the sound of the Trainer and Pokémon racing toward them. The fox stared softly muttering. _“Perfect …”_ Now the only options were; run or fight. He glanced at Angel hoping the Luxray had an idea if he decided to fight the trainers, but mentally he hoped they would escape.

“You can either fight or flee at this point. Trust me on this these guys are nothing but bad news. It would be a waste of time-fighting them.” To anyone listening, it only consisted of Vul-Vul and Lux-Lux ray, especially to human ears.

Andrew stared back at Gary. He wasn’t going to allow him to capture the group, not while he was around. “You don’t want those Pokémon, Gary. They aren’t the ones you want.” Gary smirked “Why? So you can capture them for yourself? Hah! Not a chance!”

Angel looked down at the Vulpix, as his left paw grabbed him gently from under his belly bringing him up to level with his chest. He held the little fox close seeing Alpha and Hex stand on either side of him, and as Drago landed in front of him giving off a deep warning growl. He looked back at the Vulpix as he used his right paw to point to his bandaged eye, which had old blood coating parts of the white bandages.

“Don’t worry about that, pal. I’ve dealt with their kind before, this wouldn’t be the first, and it won’t be the last.”

The Vulpix nodded, he sensed the tension in the air especially when he saw the trainers getting their Pokémon. This kind of tension happened before a big battle was going to start, and sadly, he had seen many of those in his life. He saw Gary getting to close for comfort towards Andrew and produced a low growl knowing he can’t escape the Luxray’s grip.

Why was Gary getting so close? Was he trying to intimidate him?

The instinct to back away gripped Andrew’s legs he started to back away while Gary kept walking forward. He didn’t want Gary to catch up to him.

“Gary, listen to me. That’s not it at all. For today I just want to sketch them and ‘capture’ them that way instead of using pokeballs.”

“Right, and just like that dumb story of yours about you and that dumb little Vulpix.”

That was when Andrew’s patience finally had run out. Gary can make fun of him all he wanted, but when he started to make fun of his Vulpix, especially after everything the poor fox went through … That was something he wasn’t going to stand for.

Andrew felt the anger bubble in his chest, and now the roles were reversed with Andrew walking toward Gary and Gary backing away in surprise seeing the pure anger etched on his face. He knew it was a bad idea to get mad in this situation, but at that moment where he was starting to see red, he was not going to regret it. If looks could kill … Andrew’s glare would have been overkill.

“You can talk crap and badmouth me all you want, fine. But … When you bring Foxy into this … I won’t stand for your bullshit. Leave Foxy out of this or I swear … You will regret it.”

Angel noticed the role reversal between Andrew and Gary, but he felt like something else was brewing underneath. He didn’t want Andrew to do something he might regret. Foxy, huh? So that was the Vulpix’s name? Not very creative, but hey, who was he to judge? He looked toward Alpha, who seemed to be watching the fight as well, his left ear twitched toward him. The hellhound seemed to get the message and ran toward the two Trainers, getting in between.

Alpha huffed as he faced Gary, giving a low growl in warning. This human was getting irritating, the bloodlust gradually started to overwhelm him, and many dark ideas swirled in his head. He queried if he could get away with driving one of his fangs into the male’s arm. _Don’t worry brother: the human behind me will be safe._

Gary smirked “Ohhhh okay, I see how it’s going to be Andrew. Two can play at this game.” He stepped away from Alpha and grabs one of the Poke balls on his belt. “Let’s see how your ‘friend’ here handles this! Come out Charmelon!” The Charmelon roared breathing out flames at Alpha, ready to fight.

Andrew stared with annoyance towards Gary. This was getting out of hand. He saw Alpha was a lot bigger than his opponent, he looked more like a Mightyena with houndoom attachments, and since he was also a Fire/dark type from what he can see … The hellhound would most likely win in this case.

Alpha gave an amused snort at this reptile’s little display of trying to intimidate him. Hah, this reptile would just be an appetizer to him, especially if he got his way. His bones sounded together as he got into a fighting stance. His exposed red eye looked toward Andrew making sure the boy was okay, also to make sure he didn’t get in the way.

Angel had a wide smirk observing the fight. People can be so stupid sometimes, it was funny. He glanced at the three trainers standing before him with a small sigh. _These trainers will regret it if they don’t back off._ He felt the energy in his body when he began to use Charge, sensing the warmth associated with it. His blazing star tail began to lash around, as his exposed eye began to glow gold toward the trainers.

How far was Gary going to take this? Andrew observed the whole exchange; he knew that Gary wouldn't concede defeat so quickly. He sighed to himself as he tried to get Gary to yield one more time. If it didn't work, he was going to allow the hound in front of him do it for him.

“Gary, enough of this. You’re not a match for them and especially to the hound in front of me. They are too strong for you and your friends.”

“I’m sure they are! Charmeleon use FlameThrower!”

The Charmeleon used Flamethrower at Alpha who stood there and took the hit full-force as he used his right paw to wipe off the ash from his chest plate. _Pathetic_.  Alpha charged up the shadow ball in his jaws and discharged it straight at his foe; he noticed that it was easily dodged. _Hmmm, maybe this battle will be interesting after all._

The three other trainers brought out their own Pokémon; Meowth, Chansey, and Squirtle.

Angel gave a disinterested huff regarding the three assailants in front of him. _I warned you._ His Charge was still running wild in his body, making his next move stronger than normal. His body began to give off a golden aura from the extra magic emanating off him. Hex, who was still alongside Angel, began to sing a song - which was familiar to that of Rain Dance - but the water from the lake began to react to him.

Two of the three trainers went wide-eyed and started to back away calling their Pokémon back instantly. The third simply smirked and ordered his Squirtle to use Aqua Jet at Angel. The jet was easily knocked away by leaves that came from Hex who had used Razor Leaf to knock the turtle off balance and miss right into a rock behind Angel.

Alpha took the tackle with ease staring down at the lizard on his chest plate; he knew his red eye had taken a deeper shade by now, especially with the fear building up in the Charmeleon’s eyes. He always loved the move Mean Look. It always brought some feeling of sick satisfaction, enough to make his inner demons purr with delight. He gave the same look toward Gary; the boy seemed to try to hide his fear with a glare toward him but Alpha knew he was scared and that made him smile on the inside.

Andrew watched as Gary glared at the hound, calling back his Pokémon and running off with his friends. He gave a sigh of relief it was over, for now, that is. Foxy was able to get out of Angel’s grasp and run toward Andrew, relief filling his body. He climbed up onto Andrew’s shoulder, then up onto his head sitting down. Foxy didn't know why he started doing this, but he loved the feeling that came from doing this.

Angel watched them with a smirk on his muzzle. He wasn't going to let them go that easily. With a deep roar, he let out the move Shockwave as a warning to never come back as he saw the fear that came from it. Alpha only sighed in disappointment. _Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. But, it did keep me entertained._ The whole time Dream was asleep, the sound of Angel’s roar was what finally woke him up from his Rest. The gem on his head started to glow brightly healing and bringing back their magic and HP.

Andrew took Foxy off his head gently and hugged him close to his chest, hearing the soft purr that came from the fox’s throat. He was glad he was okay. He glanced up and saw the group was now on each side of him, with the Luxray in the front staring him down. The concept of them sleeping in a cold den and with Gary still out there, a chill ran down his spine. 

“If you guys need a place to rest, you can come with me to my place. I have plenty of rooms to use, since well … I live alone.”

Angel walked closer to Andrew as he leaned his head down toward him, as his purple eye gave a gentle glow. He let loose a soft roar in agreement, seeing the other four nod as well. Andrew nods back as he starts to lead the group to his home.

_I have a feeling things will be a lot different from now on._


End file.
